


At a Loss

by Myelfprince



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myelfprince/pseuds/Myelfprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write this story many years ago when I was ass deep in the LOTR fandom and after I had the pleasure of meeting him.  Orlando Bloom was my everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a Loss

When they have sex its rough, rushed, and ends quickly. Let’s face it though; it’s hard to do opposite of all those things with a room full of people a couple of feet away, especially when one of those guests is your current girlfriend.

The first time Elijah calls to invite her over -a week ago- she politely declines and says she has other plans, but he knows she’s lying. She's been avoiding him. At least that's what Orlando’s been telling him.

“What did you do this time?” Elijah blows a cloud of smoke up over his head.  
“It’s not important.”  
“Well, apparently it is to her, if she not taking your calls.”  
“Are you going to help me or not?” Orlando sighs.  
“Do I have a choice?” He huffs back into the phone.

The second time he phones to invite her -3 day’s later- she tells him she’ll consider it after he keeps her on the phone for 20 minutes. 

When he hangs up with her, he rings Orlando and gets his voice mail. “It’s me, and it’s still up in the air.” When he gets out of the shower there’s a message from Orlando. “Try again.”

The third and final time he calls -the night before- he informs her that Orlando is leaving town, in the morning and he wouldn’t be there. This time Elijah’s lying. 

So when she walks in and sees Orlando on the couch with Kate snuggled up against him, she’s ready to kick Elijah’s ass.

“I’m sorry Sky.” He says softly. “He put me up to it. He wanted to see you and you weren’t returning his calls.”

With narrowed eyes and clenched teeth she hands him the bottle of wine she’s bought and hisses at him, almost cat-like. 

“What was I suppose to do?” Elijah shrugs helplessly. 

“About what?” Orlando’s standing behind her. She can feel his breath tickle the back of her neck. “Hello Skylar.”

She walks away from him and over to the counter. With a tilt of his head Orlando motions for Elijah to leave the room.

“You’re not still angry with me, are you?”

She ignores him, pouring herself a drink.

“You are.” With surprise in his voice, he answers his own question. "I can't apologize if you don't return my calls."

She slams the bottle of Tequila down with a loud thud and then turns to face him for the first time. And he looks so good. So much better than the last time she’s seen him, six weeks ago. His hair is a lot longer and it’s hanging down into his eyes. He’s growing it long again for the sequel to “Pirates” and the only reason she knows this is because she’s read it in a fucking magazine. Not because he’s actually called and told her himself, which just adds to her frustration even more and she lifts the shot glass up to her lips and downs her two -maybe three- finger shot.

As it goes down she welcomes the slow burning it’s leaving behind. She’d rather feel that, than what she’s feeling right now. Hurt? Anger? Betrayal? No, not betrayal because she was never his to begin with. He was always Kate’s. Even when they split up for those 3 months, Skylar always felt like his heart was still with her. 

However, that didn’t stop her then and it hasn’t now because he’s closed the distance between them and their kissing, brutally kissing, with teeth and tongue. There’s nothing nice about it at all. There never is. Her hands are on his jeans, she’s unbuttoning them, and where the hell did her glass go? She doesn’t remember ever putting it down or dropping it for that matter. He pulls her back and sinks his teeth into her neck, biting and sucking, as she fumbles with his zipper.

“God, I’ve missed you.” His lips curl a little, into a faint smile. “And my cock has missed you as well.” She pulls back, returns the smile and drops to her knees. 

“Yeah.” He whimpers as she takes him into her mouth. Twining his fingers into her long brown curls, he guides her head into a slow steady pace. “Fuck, oh fuck.” With his right hand he braces himself against the counter.

She closes her eyes and takes him fully, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She knows he likes it this way. Loves it this way. He told her once that Kate doesn’t like to suck cock, and ever since then Skylars been happy to oblige. Anything to keep him coming back for more.

“Oh shit, Sky.” He looks down and their brown eyes connect. He loosens the grip on her hair. “Come here.” He growls pulling her up and into another kiss, groping her breasts and he just wants to rip open her fucking blouse and suck on those beautiful, ample breast of hers but he knows he can’t, how will they explain that? But he so wants to and gets a bit overzealous and yanks unconsciously, and one button pops off and skitters across the kitchen floor. Orlando jumps back as if he’s been burned and she smirks. Yes, I am that hot. 

He grabs her arm and swings her around and slams her unto the table behind them. “Fuck.” Skylar exhales. She's bent over, her left check pressed against the cool glass table. 

“Sorry.” He apologizes barely audible. He reaches up under her skirt and pulls her panties to the side, she braces herself as she feels him right fucking there and he stops. 

What the fuck? She looks back at him over her shoulder and his eyes are fixated on something, someone straight ahead. 

“Not right now.” He says through clenched teeth and she turns her head to follow the path of his gaze and he thrusts into her.

“Oh.” 

Elijah’s standing in the doorway, mouth open wide in an ‘O’ and she doesn’t know which one of them has verbally said it. 

“Fuck.” She gasps dropping her forehead to the table as Orlando thrusts into her again.

“Fuck yes.” Orlando bends his knees, trying to find a better angle. “Oh, yesss” and with a couple of more thrusts like this, he knows it’ll be over -it has to be- no mater how long he wants this to last, and it's so good, but he can’t risk getting caught if he wants there to be a next time. 

“I’m gonna come.” He leans over, covering her body with his, whispering in her ear. “I’m gonna come inside of you.” She moans her approval and with one more thrust he’s filling her. “So good, so good, so good.” Orlando nuzzles her neck. 

“I’ll get it you fucker!” They can hear Elijah shout, giving his warning that he’s returning again. Orlando pulls out and Skylar lifts herself up off of the table smoothing out her clothes. Orlando’s zipping up his jeans when Elijah hesitantly enters again.

“You fucking guys are un-fuckin-believable.” He grins from ear to ear and walks over to the fridge. “You two better set the fucking table.” He whispers pulling out 3 Coronas. “Because that’s what I told them you were doing in here.” He glances at the table walking out. “And wipe the shit down before you do.”


End file.
